Santánico Pandemonium (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film Series character of the same name - Santánico Pandemonium. Kisa, better known as Santanico Pandemonium, is a vampire and a dancer at the Titty Twister. History She reveals that her family was killed by Amancio Malvado when she was younger and that he had turned her. In ancient Mesoamerican times, she is seen running away from men and when she runs into a shaman, she is put in a pit of snakes, and they begin biting her. A snake comes up to her and starts going inside her through her mouth, which she is seen putting her hand up while it keeps slithering inside. 1800s In the 1800s, she is seen being told to make a dance that will make people come to the bar and watch her, but also lure them there as well. She starts making sultry moves, which makes Amancio pleased. He then tells her she will no longer go by her real name Kisa, but rather by Santánico Pandemonium. After she is dancing in front of many people, she goes in her room and Carlos tells her she was amazing and is confronted by Amancio. He tells her that she needs to say she is a goddess repeatedly until is sounds believable, he then tells her to act like one and turns her around, facing a mirror, and proceeds to rape her. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One In Pilot, she is seen in a flashback with running away from many men and she falls into a pit full of snakes. They begin biting and when a shaman casts a spell, a snake crawls inside her mouth. In the present day, only her voice is heard by Richie and she tells him to find her and to watch out. In Blood Runs Thick, In Mistress, In Let's Get Rambling, In Self Contained, In Place of Dead Roads, she appears as a hallucination to Richie and later on at the bar, saying he needs to hunt her down. At the end, she appears in a cloak ready for her show she puts on. In Pandemonium, In La Conquista, In Boxman, In The Take, Season Two In Opening Night, it is three months later. Satanico is with Richie, and she plots her revenge against the Nine Lords including anyone associated with them. Their first plan is successful, by taking out the manager of Greel's Meat Product Factory, and his men. After, she is back in her lair with Richie where she looks back on her memories of being a slave. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, Santanico and Richie take a group of immigrant women back to their lair, and locks them up in cages. Santanico teaches the women how to dance.. She then takes a video of one of the woman named Paloma dancing. Paloma makes a move on Satanico, almost kissing her before Satanico throws her inside the cage. When Richie returns from making a deal with club owner, Blanchard where he offers the immigrant women. After being followed and attacked by two of Blanchard's men, they deliver the immigrant women to Blanchard, and are on the road to Houston, Texas. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, Santanico is in the car with Richie and she thinks back to her time with Amancio and Carlos. She tells Richie to pull over the car and they both vamp out. She pins him to the car hood and tells him she wants Amancio dead and starts walking away. Afterwards, she is seen getting the girls prepared for the auction and when Paloma gives attitude to Madame Diana, she speaks to her and when Diana smacks her, Santanico vamps out and drains her of blood, with Paloma looking in horror. After she is done feeding, Santanico morphs into Diana and explains to Paloma that she will be seeing her as Diana for the time being and to play it cool. Santanico ushers the girls on the stage and goes over to where Richie and Nathan Blanchard are. The show starts and Santanico spots Nathan's buyer, who is actually Carlos and she makes a run for it. When Carlos buys Paloma and the other girls, he takes her into a room and Santanico is watching what they are doing. Carlos pins Paloma to the bed and Santanico walks in on them, and when Paloma leaves, Carlos reveals that he knows that Diana is Santanico in disguise. She morphs back into her true form and they exchange remarks. When Carlos insults her, Santanico vamps out and runs toward him, but he shoots her multiple times and then in the head, which incapacitates her. He then carries her out and into an unknown entrance. In Bondage, Santanico is seen tied up in a freezer with Carlos eating some dinner. They talk and he says a bullet doesn't kill culebras, but for some reason freezing them does. He shows her the blade he made from silver and she looks on in surprise. He tries to put a muzzle on her, but she quickly moves her head, which angers Carlos. She is then seen later on freezing to death and Carlos announces he's going to reeducate her. He puts the muzzle on her and they leave to go to a laundromat. She has a hoodie around her and he leads her through a door which has a little chapel with a statue of her at the end and people praying to it. She looks in surprise and shock, and Carlos leads towards the statue. He tells her she isn't a monster, but a goddess, and she tells him she isn't. He takes the hoodie off and the muzzle, and he tells the people to look, but they leave and a male culebra gets up and asks her to help him, but he burns up, and she looks saddened. He cuts his hand and hers and through the blood bond, he shows her what he saw while in the labyrinth. He sees her and Richie kissing in the sunlight on top of the Aztec temple and he burns a little in the sunlight. It then shows them in the bar and Carlos is seen watching them dance while he ages. After it is done, Santanico goes to put her hands over the candles to get warm and she also sees that Carlos has shown a vulnerability and despite him telling her they'll get the Lords, she declares that she was get her vengeance against them and then vamps out. They start fighting and Santanico gains the upper hand. She grabs his knife made of silver and before she tries to kill him, The Regulator shows up and she kicks him to get away. She goes out of the entrance and before he gets her, she flies away. In Bizarre Tales, she and Richie arrive at the restaurant where they are supposed to meet Seth and Sonja. She says that they don't need them, and calls Sonja a name that she clearly doesn't take well. Sonja leaves the table and goes to the bar to get a drink. Santanico then walks up to the bar and Sonja says that they don't need to talk. Santanico asks her some questions and when Sonja shatters her glass, her hand is bloody, which causes Santanico to try and control her bloodlust. She offers to help her and when Sonja gets up, she swipes her finger across some blood and tastes it, which makes Santanico puzzled. When Sonja is washing her hand off in the bathroom, Santanico walks in and Sonja says she doesn't need her help. She tells Sonja that she can sense when someone is holding something back, Sonja tells her that she can sense her fist in her face. Santanico then grabs Sonja and puts her in a chokehold, and then asks her what she is hiding. The brothers then walk and get Santanico to let go of Sonja. Seth calls her a freak and then escorts Sonja out. Santanico tells Richie she is hiding something, Richie says he's going to go back and finish his stake, leaving Santanico in the bathroom angry. In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, she and Richie get into an argument because of what happened at the restaurant between her and Sonja. He tells her that there is a code and since they have to do double now, they have to go to Eddie's. Santanico says they will think of a plan to get the suitcase from Eddie and they go to the repair shop. They wonder what Seth is up to and they go over the plan and what they're going to do. They walk into the shop and Richie tells Eddie that he's there to drop off some VHS tapes, and Santanico talks to Eddie while Richie goes to get the suitcase. He goes to his movie collection because he thinks her name sounds familiar and when he notices that Richie is going through his drawer, he wonders what he's doing and he realizes they were taking it. Sonja walks out and tells them what Seth was planning to do and Santanico stays back with her while Richie goes to Larry's Car shop to get Seth. Santanico watches as Sonja calls Seth and when she goes to leave and meet Seth at McCoy's, Seth walks in and she looks at him as he points a gun at her. She vamps out and before she attacks him, Eddie and Richie walk in. After Richie and Seth fight and Eddie breaks them up, Eddie asks Richie what has Seth so riled up and Santanico tells him to tell Eddie everything and what they are. Before he starts to, The Regulator shoots through the door and walks in. He shoots Santanico across the couch and she vamps out and goes after him. Richie then joins in to help her and The Regulator then has both of them in a chokehold, with them struggling. Seth shoots him in the stomach with his gun and he lets the two go. He turns to dust and Eddie says that's what they were trying to tell him. They put Eddie in a casket and Santanico listens as the brothers say their final words to them and Seth declares they're going to the job and for Eddie. Santanico is then sharping a weapon and goes after to the couch where Richie is. She tells she's sorry about Eddie and she wonders why The Regulator had found her so quickly as she though she lost him. She tells Richie since Amancio turned her and he's a Lord, he can sense her and he wonders if he can do the same with him, with her replying that she doesn't know. In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, In There Will Be Blood, In Santa Sangre, Appearance She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is mostly seen with red lipstick that has a darker style. She is regarded as being very beautiful by numerous characters throughout the series, and is the main attraction at the Titty Twister. Personality At first glance, it could be thought that she is a cold-blooded killer, but deep down she is just someone who wants to be loved and have her bonds broken so she can be free. She is also very seductive when she needs to be. Santanico feels most threatened when her freedom is in danger, and is quite good at holding a grudge, finally accomplishing her vendetta against Amancio after a thousand years, initially by killing him. She has a deep bond with Richard, but this is often put to the test numerous times throughout the seasons, particularly in season two. She has a very straightforward way of putting things, and will not hesitate to make a move. Appearances Gallery Santanico TV.jpg Santanico and Richie.png Santanico.png Santanico 3 1x02.png Santanico 2 1x02.png Santanico 1x02.png Santanico 1x03.png Santanico 2 1x03.png Santanico 11 2.jpg Santanico 11.jpg Santanico.png 8.png from-dusk-till-dawn-vampire-el-rey.jpg pandemonium.png|Santanico's vampire form RichieandSantanico.jpg RichieandSantanicoS2Ep1.jpg 1342253993259405124.jpg Fdtd2promo4.jpg Santanico2Promo.jpg CarlosSantanico.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists